catsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Half-Blood Claim: Fawn Jones
Name: Fawn 'Roller' Jones Age: 17 Godly Parent: '''Ariadne/Hebe/Persephone '''Mortal Parent: Jarred Jones Personality: '''Fawn is a intelligent, bubbly and mature girl. She loves being around horses, and loves all things with the Union Jack on, or just generally British. Her obessessions include circuses, horses, and all things British. Fawn also loves deer, and fawns, and those 'Keep Calm and...' posters, and has a large collection. She spends a lot of time working on stuff on her computer, or riding. She also loves games on her iPhone, especially 'Angry Birds'. Fawn has ADD and dyslexia. '''Appearance: '''Fawn's hair is a fawn-brown colour. It's slightly frizzy, but she likes it like that. Her eyes are a hazel colour; they are a mix of browns, greens and golds. She is 5'6" tall, and is of average size. Her style is casual; Ugg Boots, black tights, skirts, blouses and white leather jackets. Fawn wears jodphurs, riding jackets and riding boots when riding at the stables, or when riding in circuses, she will wear her white tutu, with a white, sparkly leotards and leather, heeled, white boots. '''History: '''Fawn Jones was born to Ariadne/Hebe/Persephone and Jarred Jones, along with her twin sister Fox Jones, on the 30th April. Her father, after Ariadne/Hebe/Persephone left, decided he could not look after both the twins, and gave Fawn to the care of a local Children's Home. She despised it, and in her younger years, 'ran away', leaving notes, in untidy writing, that said: 'Gone to join the circus. From Fawn'. Everytime, she would walk round the corner and spend about half an hour there, then come back. Fawn's life was pretty normal, apart from the running away parts. At her school, she really struggled with reading, writing and maths, and was bullied because she was in a home. Her life was miserable, and just got worse when aged eleven, she was diagnosed with ADD and dyslexia, which resulted in more bullying. She hated her life, and aged thirteen, even considered suicide.The only good thing was her twice-weekly riding lessons. On that day, she and the other children in the home where taken to the circus. Fawn loved the circus, especially the horses. She longed to join, and she sneaked out to watch almost every night. Soon, as travelling circuses do, it moved on, leaving Fawn to her nightmare-ish life. On and on it went for almost another three years. Just before her sixteenth birthday, she had exams. The care-workers pressured her to do well, to the point where the started to abuse her; beatings, and verbal abuse. Social Services found out and shut the home down, as they feared the care-workers would abuse the other children. The day she turned sixteen, she ran away. Out on the streets, Fawn sold all her jewellery to make money to buy food and stuff. It was in the shop she noticed the circus she spent so much time at was back in town. She ran there, and whilst there spotted a note saying: 'Help Wanted. Any circus wannabes aged 16+ try out today!'. Insdie the bigtop, she spoke to the ringmaster, and was accepted, after proving she could ride. Fawn became the leader of the trope of horses, and adopted the nickname 'Roller'. She became best friends with a girl named Bernadette 'Burnie' Hardy, a fire-dancer. Fawn loved her life at the circus, until one day, a girl nicknamed Phriek let all the animals, and left the circus in ruins. Dertermind to keep the circus going, she helped build it back up, and soon they were on the road again. Just before she turned seventeen, a satyr found her, after one of her shows. He explained all about demigods, and how she was one. The, too her suprise, Burnie announced to the satyr that she was a demigod too, and had been living at camp summer-only for the past three years. She then said she was a child of Hephaestus, and offered to take Fawn to camp. So, Burnie, the satyr and Fawn set off for camp, and soon reached the destination. As she entered camp, a hellhound attacked. Burnie drew her sword, and fought it off easily. Fawn was soon claimed, and she now lives at camp year-round, with the occasional trips back to the circus. '''Weapons/Armour: Fawn's primary weapon is a bow, which she uses with a quiver of Celestial Bronze and Essence Wood arrows. She also has the standard Celestial Bronze sword, shield and armour. Pets: '''Fawn owns a bay, 15.4hh Arabian Mare. She calls her Wispa Chocolate Bar as her show name, and Wispa as her stable name. She was one of the horses she rode at the circus, and when she left, Wispa pined for her. So, the ringmaster called her up one day, asking if she could take care of Wispa. Fawn obviously agreed, and now Wispa lives in the Stables at Camp. She also owns another horse, a 15.2hh Piebald American Paint Horse, name Splatter Paints as his show name, and Paints as his stable name. He was a horse sent to Fawn by her godly parent: A/H/P. She found him in the stables with a note attatched explaining who he was and why he was there. '''Family & Friends: Fox.jpg|Her Twin Sister, Fox Jones JarredJones.jpg|Her Father, Jarred Jones IanJones.jpg|Her Uncle, Ian Jones Ivy.png|Her Cousin, Ivy Jones Scarlet.jpg|Her Cousin, Scarlet 'Scar' Jones Bernadette.jpg|Her Best Friend, Bernadette 'Burnie' Hardy